Ben 10: Omniverse Recargado
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: (Post-Ben 10: Omniverse) Sigue las aventuras de Ben y su equipo mientras exploran el vasto universo, visitan distintos planetas, conocen nuevos aliados y pelean contra nuevos y viejos enemigos! Kevin/Gwen, Rook/Rayona y BenHarem, algo de OCC por aquí y por allá (Perdonen si la sinopsis no es buena).
1. Chapter 1

**Venga pues esta es mi segunda historia que espero que les guste camaradas!**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ben 10 no me pertenece, es propiedad de la compañía DC y de Man of Action, yo solo busco entretener y no busco sacar provecho de nada.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Comienza el Gran Viaje Universal!**

El universo, un lugar tan inmenso, así como misterioso donde hay millones y millones de planetas, distintas formas de vida habitan estos magníficos lugares. A lo largo del cosmos se encuentran varias galaxias y en estas se encuentran los sistemas solares donde están los mundos que contienen un sinfín de civilizaciones, cada una tan distinta de la otra, cada una con una cultura que la define y que la hace tan única.

Pero no todo es tranquilidad, oh no, incluso en estos planetas hay crímenes y de varias índoles, desde robos y estafas hasta crímenes de guerra e intentos de dominación ya sea mundial o universal. En todos los lugares y a todas horas alguien sufre un asalto o algo peor y a veces las autoridades locales no son capaces de afrontar tales males… pero hay un grupo que se encarga de salvaguardar la paz y ese grupo es conocido a través del universo como "Los Plomeros".

Los Plomeros son los encargados de mantener la seguridad en el universo, ayudan a proteger a los inocentes, atrapan a los maleantes que causan problemas, se encargan de cualquier posible amenaza cósmica y además sirven de ejemplo a seguir para las futuras generaciones. Los Plomeros cuentan también con una academia especializada en entrenar nuevos reclutas para que estos puedan entrar en servicio en el futuro.

Pero eso no nos importa por ahora. Nuestra historia se centra en el planeta Tierra, hogar de uno de los héroes más importantes que ha dado este universo, nos referimos al legendario Ben Tennyson y su equipo quienes se encontraban en este momento en la tienda de smoothies "El Señor Smoothy".

"Que aburrido estooooooy" Decía un chico castaño sentado en una mesa del establecimiento "Deberías de agradecer que las cosas están calmadas desde hace un año" Le respondía un ser de apariencia curiosa que se encontraba sentado en otra silla.

Así es, estamos en presencia del legendario Ben 10 y de su equipo que en este momento solo se compone de otro miembro, el plomero Rook Blonko.

Ben era un chico de 18 años de edad, 1.77 de altura, que vestía con una playera negra con una línea vertical verde en el centro, el cuello verde y unas líneas que rodeaban los hombros y que bajaban por las mangas y rodeaban el borde. Traía puestos unos pantalones cafés y unos zapatos en su mayoría verdes con detalles en negro y blanco. Sus ojos eran de un color verde claro. Lo que más llamaba la atención del chico era el reloj que traía puesto, este reloj tenía una correa blanca con bordes verdes, tenía una caratula cuadrada con bordes blancos y tres pequeños puntos verdes en los lados, una cubierta negra con unas líneas verdes que iban en diagonal y que se topaban en un punto de la caratula, dando como resultado la forma de un reloj de arena.

Este era el legendario Omnitrix, uno de los artefactos más poderosos del universo, tecnología nivel 20 creada por el gran genio Azmuth.

Rook era un revonnahgander, una especie de alienígena que vivían en el planeta de Revonnah, Rook vestía con la Proto-armadura que era de color negro con partes azules que cubrían gran parte del cuerpo y un arma que se encontraba postrada en su hombro izquierdo. Su rostro era de color morado con pelaje negro que rodeaba sus ojos y descendían por sus mejillas seguían por su mentón y terminaban en un triángulo en su barbilla. Tenían también tres triángulos en la parte superior siendo el central el de mayor tamaño. El centro de su cara era de color blanco.

Pero ¿Qué hacían dos de los oficiales de los plomeros más famosos sentados tomando un smoothy? Fácil, ya había sido un año desde la pelea contra Maltruant donde terminaron por conocer el origen del universo de la mano de los Contumelia y después de tan magnifica experiencia, Ben decidió organizar un viaje a través del universo y quiso invitar a su prima Gwen y a su novio Kevin. El viaje no se organizó a pesar de que Gwen y Kevin si querían ir debido a que Gwen debía seguir sus estudios, pero gracias al profesor Hex y a la profesora Xagliv, Gwen logro graduarse antes, pero para ello debía esperar un año más. Lograron convencer a Ben de que pospusiera el viaje por un año y durante ese tiempo Ben y Rook se dedicaron a atrapar a los villanos que aparecían de vez en cuando, ya sea aterrorizando Bellwood o Pueblo Bajo.

…

Definitivamente aburrido. Lo más extremo que hicieron durante el año fue detener a Liam de robar los vehículos del nuevo negocio de Pakmar… y como siempre todo termino con el negocio de Pakmar hecho añicos gracias a un Muy Grande error del Omnitrix.

Pero ahora había pasado un año y el viaje a través del universo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Todo estaba listo para que partieran, ya habían arreglado todo desde provisiones hasta herramientas y objetos que pudieran necesitar, hasta despedirse de sus familiares y amigos prometiéndoles que volverían en un par de años después de conocer lo que Ben y Rook pudieron presenciar en el pasado.

El trayecto estaba decidido, en el pasado Ben, junto a Gwen y Kevin habían visitado unos cuantos planetas mientras enfrentaban la amenaza de Aggregor, pero no habían podido disfrutar esas visitas por lo que no era tan mala idea volver a esos lugares, pero ahora para conocerlos más a fondo. Tenían planeado visitar los planetas de los alienígenas en los que se podía transformar Ben, y los de algunos de sus amigos también como Azmuth (aunque el pequeño fuera un gruñón sabían que el los apreciaba… a su manera, pero los apreciaba).

Aunque Ben también tenía otros motivos para visitar al Galvan. Ben quería ver si podía convencer a Azmuth de que implementara la función suprema en el Omnitrix después de todo era algo a lo que le podían sacar provecho ya que, en varias ocasiones después de dejar de usar el Ultimatrix, Ben se topó con rivales verdaderamente fuertes que hubiera podido derrotar con un alíen supremo. Más o menos como cuando se volvió a enfrentar a Albedo quien si tenía la función suprema en su Omnitrix, Ben solo pudo derrotarlo gracias a que Azmuth (sin la inteligencia, por cierto) pudo desbloquear (por suerte más que nada) una de las transformaciones más fuertes que haya tenido Ben hasta ese entonces. Por lo que tener la función suprema de nuevo era una de las metas del joven héroe en este viaje… y no tenía que nada que ver con el hecho de que Ben quería probar que tan fuerte sería un Atomix Supremo o un Alíen X Supremo! No, para nada! Nada de jugar con las transformaciones supremas esa época ya paso!

El viaje también serviría para fortalecer los lazos del equipo. O si este tenía pinta de ser el equipo más fuerte en la historia de los Plomeros: una Anodita, un Osmosiano, un Revonnahgander y el humano portador del Omnitrix, cuídense villanos el Equipo 10 venia de regreso!

Volviendo con Ben y Rook…

"Tienes razón Rook, no queremos que ocurra algo tan genial como una guerra en el tiempo que pueda sacarnos de nuestro aburrimiento" Dijo Ben con algo de sarcasmo… Ok con mucho sarcasmo "Me alegra ver que entiendas compañero" Que al parecer Rook no capto "Estaba siendo sarcástico Rook" "¿En serio? Porque yo no me di cuenta" Decía el Plomero "Viejo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la Tierra? Ya deberías ser capaz de saber cuándo alguien es sarcástico" Respondía Ben con algo de fastidio. Si bien le agradaba su compañero le molestaba que el aun no supiera como manejar la "jerga" de los humanos ¿Dónde estaba Kevin cuando lo necesitabas? Al menos con el si podías hablar y él podría enseñarle a Rook unas cuantas cosas "Bueno Ben tengo ya un par de años en la Tierra y…" "Estaba siendo sarcástico otra vez Rook!" "…oh ya veo" "Sabes mejor vayamos con el abuelo ya no falta mucho para que Gwen y Kevin lleguen" Sugirió Ben "De acuerdo, andando" Y así los dos socios subieron al Proto-Camión de Rook y partieron a la base de los Plomeros.

(Un tiempo después – Plomería de Max)

Llegando a la base que estaba disfrazada como una tienda, nuestros dos héroes se encontraron con Max Tennyson una leyenda de los Plomeros.

Max Tennyson era un hombre de 68 años de buena estatura, algo robusto con pelo gris y ojos negros. Llevaba puesta una camisa hawaiana roja con detalles de flores en él y una playera negra por debajo, pantalones blancos y unos zapatos grises. El abuelo Max era un Plomero con varios años de servicio a la causa y era considerado como el mejor agente que haya dado el planeta Tierra en sus años de afiliación. Él fue el primer encargado en derrotar a Vilgax cuando este ya era un consumado villano (no hay que olvidar que Washington fue el primer humano en derrotarlo, pero cuando Vilgax apenas iniciaba) y después de eso fue su nieto quien se encargó del trabajo, ya que Max decidió no involucrar a su hijo en esta vida y decidió retirarse, pero después de que Ben encontrara el Omnitrix Max tuvo que volver del retiro, pero hasta ahora no se ha arrepentido!

"Por fin llegas Ben, Gwen llamo dijo que ya venían en camino y estaba a punto de llamarte, digo tu eres el que quería ir en este viaje ¿o no?" Menciono el veterano plomero "Je, no te preocupes abuelo ya estamos aquí y listos para el viaje de nuestras vidas" "Si lo se Ben pero por favor cuídense el uno al otro no sabemos con qué o con quienes se pueden topar allá afuera" Dijo el abuelo Max con preocupación en su voz "No te preocupes abuelo si sucede algo yo me encargo" Menciono Ben con un ligero toque de arrogancia en su voz "Ok… vale, ah mmm Rook te lo encargo" Dijo esto viendo al compañero de su nieto "No se preocupe magistrado Tennyson nosotros tres nos encargaremos de que Ben no se meta en problemas" Respondió el alienígena. Ben cayó al piso estilo anime al escuchar esto "Abuelo Max! ¿Qué no confías en mí?" Dijo indignado Ben "¿En verdad quieres que te responda?" Y con esto Ben se mantuvo en silencio

"El abuelo tiene razón Ben" Se escuchó una voz a espaldas del castaño. Dándose vuelta Ben se dio cuenta de que su prima y su mejor amigo, ex-chico malo, habían llegado ya.

Gwen Tennyson era una chica de 18 años de edad, 1.69 de altura, con pelo naranja de tamaño mediano el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta a diferencia de cómo lo tenía hace un par de años. Traía puesto una camisa azul cielo con la cara de un gato en el centro de un azul más oscuro, encima un chaleco color azul oscuro con algo de felpa de color blanco en el cuello y en los agujeros del brazo, una falda de cuadros azul con rayas blancas, medias blancas largas y unos tenis azules.

A su lado estaba Kevin Levin un chico de 19 años de edad, 1.85 de altura, pelo negro lacio que llegaba hasta su cuello. Traía puesta una playera negra de manga corta y debajo una playera de manga larga color gris con líneas horizontales de color café en las mangas. Unas correas azules a manera de tirantes encima de la playera negra. Llevaba un candado con el número 11 en un lazo que tenía en el cuello. Unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros con el frente metálico completaban su vestimenta.

"Gwen y tu abuelo están en lo cierto Tennyson, tú te metes en muchos problemas incluso cuando no los buscas" Exclamo el pelinegro "Pero Kevin tu sabes que los problemas me llegan incluso si me quedo en casa todo el día" Chillo Ben de manera cómica "Todo está listo para el viaje, oh Kevin y Gwen es un gusto verlos de nuevo" Decía Rook quien se había separado de Ben y Max para preparar la nave que los llevaría de viaje, la cual era el siempre confiable Rust Bucket III que tenía un diseño de una nave grande con las alas viendo hacia el frente con un diseño similar al de una luna creciente y con una paleta de colores similar al del Proto-camión de Rook.

"Hola Rook/Que hay viejo" Respondieron los dos adolescentes "Bueno es hora de iniciar este viaje, ¿están listos chicos?" Pregunto Ben "Claro/Por supuesto/Desde luego" Respondieron al unísono Gwen, Kevin y Rook. "Bien chicos que les vaya bien en este viaje y nos vemos después" Le dijo el abuelo Max "No te preocupes abuelo estaremos bien" Ben le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a su abuelo "Nos vemos abuelo" Dijo Gwen mientras también le daba un abrazo a Max "No se preocupe magistrado Tennyson cuidaremos que Ben no cause destrozos" "OYE!" Dijo Rook mientras le daba un apretón de manos "Si Max, puedes confiar en nosotros que todo saldrá bien" Dijo Kevin.

Los cuatro viajeros subían a la nave donde ya todo estaba listo después de que Ben usara a XLR8 para acomodar todo el equipaje y se preparaban para iniciar la que en definitiva seria la aventura más grande que hayan tenido.

"¿Están todos listos?" Pregunto Kevin quien fungiría de piloto "Si!" Respondían los otros tres ocupantes de la nave "Bien aquí vamos!" Y con ese grito Kevin puso en marcha la nave y en unos instantes los chicos ya estaban en la atmosfera de la Tierra para luego entrar en el espacio.

Mientras Ben veía hacia el frente su cabeza tenía un solo pensamiento

' _Esto va a ser GENIAL!'_

(Continuara)

* * *

 **Bien aquí está mi siguiente historia una de Ben 10 que espero sea de su agrado queridos lectores. Iré trabajando en esta y mi historia de Naruto mientras escribo los primeros capítulos de las otras historias que tengo en mente.**

 **Aclaro de una vez no voy a usar alienígenas OC (excepto un posible Atomix Supremo y un Alíen X supremo) por que no se me ocurre nada, pero si ustedes tienen ideas para algunos, ya sean aliens normales o formas supremas pues adelante, envíenme sus ideas y ya veré como introducirlos.**

 **En cuanto a la historia, igual que la de Naruto ya está planeada la trama principal, pero pueden surgir algunas ideas extras por ahí. Y sobre el romance en esta historia pues voy a respetar el Gwen/Kevin y el Rook/Rayona, pero para Ben va a haber Harem con Kai como la principal. Los harems en los Fics de Ben 10 son muy raros de ver (a comparación de otras historias como Naruto o Fairy Tail), claro con sus excepciones como "Ben's Harem" "Ben's Girl" y "Ben's Ladies" (si hay otras que no mencione es porque ahora no recuerdo cuales) por lo que vamos a incrementar la cuenta de los "Ben Harem", DEBEMOS ESPARCIR EL "BEN HAREM"!**

 **Ahora para las miembros del harem estas son las candidatas: Attea, Looma, Jennifer N., Ester, Julie, Elena, Charmcaster, Rojo, Lucy, Helen y Frightwig más dos chicas secretas**

 **Bueno chicos espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado e intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible. Los leo después!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chicos que tal! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esté fic.**

 **Primero que nada: Lo siento. La verdad no tengo excusas para justificar la tardanza que me llevo el escribir para esté fic, pero igual espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Respondamos reviews (hasta ahora han sido en inglés así que contestare en ese idioma, y de paso me disculpo si hay algo que no entiendan puesto que el inglés no es mi idioma principal):**

 **Rexfan1333: It was a plan I had previously, to write all my stories in both Spanish and English but I then realized it would be difficult to do. So, all of them will be written in Spanish and I might ask for somebody, any author, to make a translation of them, of course if they are interested in doing so.**

 **Shadow-DJ: Thanks for the review man and I hope you like this chapter. And I'm sorry for the long wait I had you and the other readers go through.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man of Action y los que hayan trabajado en la franquicia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Dos acompañantes más**

 **(Espacio de la Tierra)**

El Rust Bucket III se encontraba en la órbita de la Tierra. Kevin estaba en el asiento del conductor y Rook era el copiloto. Gwen estaba en un asiento trasero leyendo uno de sus libros de magia que había llevado para el viaje y Ben…

"No puedo esperar!"

El castaño portador del Omnitrix tenía la cara pegada al cristal de la nave mientras que su expresión era de total jubilo.

"Ben vas a ensuciar el vidrio" decía Gwen sin quitar su vista del libro mientras le daba vuelta a la página.

"No te preocupes Gwen, si Tennyson ensucia algo él mismo se encargará de limpiarlo" hablaba Kevin con tranquilidad.

"Estoy de acuerdo" secundaba Rook.

"¿Escuchaste Ben?" preguntaba Gwen.

"Si, si lo que digan" Ben parecía no prestar atención a lo que decían los demás.

…

…

…

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos para que Ben se diera cuenta de lo que se había dicho.

"Esperen un momento…"

"¡Muy tarde Tennyson ya aceptaste!" decía Kevin riendo.

"¡Un momento!" intentaba reclamar Ben.

"Debo decir que comparto la forma de pensar de Kevin, Ben" comentaba Rook.

"Me parece buena idea, pero para que las cosas sean parejas lo mejor será que cada quien se encargue de sus propios asuntos que puedan surgir" decía Gwen.

"¿Eh?" era la inteligente respuesta de los tres chicos presentes.

"A lo que me refiero es que si tenemos problemas contra algún villano o lunático que quiera dominar el universo…"

"Lo cual con nuestra suerte pasara tarde o temprano" interrumpía Ben.

"Entonces en esos casos haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer y los detendremos" decía Gwen con confianza y los otros tres ocupantes de la nave asentían a las palabras de la peli-naranja.

"Pero cuando ustedes tres se metan en problemas entonces ustedes mismos se encargarán de resolverlos sin meter en peligro a los demás" terminaba de manera estricta la chica.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso Gwen?" preguntaba Kevin.

Ben y Rook veían con intriga la escena esperando que Gwen terminara de dar su explicación.

"Es muy sencillo Kevin, cada vez que Ben haga enojar a alguien o se meta en problemas por su ego, que Rook moleste a alguien con su falta de sentido común o que alguno de tus antiguos contactos venga a cobrarte algo que hiciste en el pasado, USTEDES se encargaran de resolverlo sin inmiscuir a los demás, ¿entendido?" decía Gwen con una mirada afilada.

Los tres chicos se estremecieron por la expresión de Gwen y no tuvieron más opción que aceptar lo que dijo la peli-naranja.

"Así me gusta" Gwen les dedico una sonrisa demasiado dulce y regreso a leer su libro.

Sus tres acompañantes soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que tenían reprimido por la actitud que tenía la prima de Ben.

"Dejando de lado el miedo que nos provocó Gwen…"

*Thonk* un libro golpeo la cabeza de Ben cuando dijo eso.

"… ¿Por qué estamos tardando tanto? El Rust Bucket ya tendría que estar en el siguiente sistema solar" preguntaba Ben con intriga.

"Debemos pasar primero a la base de los Plomeros" informaba Kevin.

"¿Para qué?" preguntaba Rook.

"Debemos reabastecer el Rust Bucket con municiones y energía suficientes para no tener contratiempos"

"Tiene sentido" decía Ben.

"Ya vamos llegando" anunciaba Rook y efectivamente a la distancia se encontraba la base de los Plomeros que estaba orbitando el planeta.

 **(Base de los Plomeros en la órbita)**

El Rust Bucket III llego al puerto en el hangar principal de la base. Fueron recibidos por un grupo de agentes y reclutas en entrenamiento, la mayoría solo estaba presente para poder conocer en persona al legendario Ben Tennyson y su equipo quienes han salvado al universo en varias ocasiones.

El magistrado Patelliday estaba al frente del grupo esperando el descenso de los héroes. Él ya sabía sobre el viaje que había planeado Ben en compañía de su equipo y esperaba poder hablar con el nieto de Max para pedirle un favor durante su travesía.

"Hola Ben, es un gusto verte a ti a tu equipo, Max me aviso sobre el viaje que van a hacer, pero debo preguntar ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntaba el magistrado.

"Magistrado Patelliday estamos aquí para reabastecer nuestro transporte con municiones para prevenir cualquier inconveniente antes de partir en el viaje que Ben había planeado" Rook se posiciono frente a Patelliday y le informaba la razón de su llegada.

"Ya veo" decía el magistrado.

"Y a esto me refiero con que es muy estirado" susurraba Ben para Kevin y el pelinegro solo se reía por lo bajo.

"¿Siempre es así?" preguntaba Kevin.

"Jajaja no, antes era peor!"

"Chicos basta!" mencionaba Gwen al momento de que les daba un pequeño codazo a ambos chicos para que se calmaran.

"Bueno, siéntanse bienvenidos y hagan todo lo que requieran para su viaje" Patelliday anunciaba.

"Gracias magistrado" decía Rook con una sonrisa.

"Bien ¿podemos entrar ya? La cantidad de luces está empezando a molestar" suspiraba Gwen refiriéndose a…

*Flash!*

*Flash!*

*Flash!*

Todos los agentes que estaban alrededor de la nave y que estaban tomando una exagerada cantidad de fotos.

"Vamos Gwen, no es tan malo" decía Ben con una gran sonrisa mientras le dedicaba un saludo a los otros agentes y a los reclutas.

"Oh dios mío! ¿Vieron? Me sonrió!"

"¡¿Estás loca?! Me sonrió a mí!"

"No fue a mí!"

"Sueñen niñas tontas, me la dedico a mí!"

Todas las agentes y reclutas femeninas empezaron a discutir sobre a quién iba dirigida la sonrisa del castaño portador del Omnitrix, incluso un agente varón se metió en la discusión, lo que provoco un escalofrío a Ben y risas a Kevin. Gwen solo miraba divertida la situación que se complicaba para su primo y Rook simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba…

"Lo mejor será que entremos…" decía Ben intimidado por el accionar de sus fans que empezaban a sacar las armas y cualquier extremidad apta para el combate.

"Será lo mejor" apoyaba Patelliday.

El equipo 10 más el magistrado entraban a la base dejando atrás el caos que empezaba a formarse.

"Bien, me adelantare para buscar los suministros que pudiéramos necesitar" decía Kevin al momento de que se separaba del grupo.

"Yo te acompaño" Gwen le decía al pelinegro quien asentía y así la pareja se alejaba en otra dirección.

"Bueno, mientras esos dos están buscando lo que falta ¿Qué les parece dar una vuelta por el área de entrenamiento?" preguntaba Patelliday "Estoy seguro que a los reclutas les gustaría escuchar consejo de dos grandes héroes como ustedes"

Ben infló el pecho de manera orgullosa al escuchar los halagos del magistrado.

"Sería un gran honor, pero no creo que Ben pueda darles un buen consejo" decía Rook con un ligero tono de burla.

"¡¿Qué?! El castaño se molestó por el comentario.

"¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué?" decía Patelliday siguiéndole el juego a Rook.

"Bueno, Ben solo hace uso del Omnitrix y no fortalece su físico y el único consejo que puede darles es el de cómo comer papas fritas de manera rápida" una ligera pisca de burla se escuchaba en la voz del más nuevo magistrado de los Plomeros.

"Oye! El saber comer papas fritas puede ayudarte en una situación de vida o muerte!" respondía Ben con seguridad en su voz.

Rook y Patelliday solo veían a Ben con una cara de palo por lo que dijo el portador del Omnitrix.

"A veces me sorprende que el Omnitrix le haya llegado a él…" susurraba Patelliday agradecido que Ben haya aprendido a usarlo de manera responsable y sin hacer (tantas) tonterías.

"Como sea, hemos llegado" anunciaba el antiguo compañero de Max mientras les mostraba el área de entrenamiento a sus dos acompañantes.

Ben y Rook observaban la sala y podían ver a varios reclutas entrenando. Algunos estaban teniendo peleas de practica en un ring, otros estaban utilizando las máquinas de ejercicio y unos cuantos usaban los cascos de realidad virtual para practicar con las armas.

"Atención a todos los reclutas" Patelliday llamaba la atención de los presentes "Hoy tenemos la visita de unos agentes muy especiales"

Unos cuantos se giraron en dirección del magistrado y se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a los legendarios Ben Tennyson y Rook Blonko; el portador del Omnitrix y el magistrado más reciente, respectivamente.

"¿Qué les parece si tienen unas peleas de exhibición con algunos de nuestros chicos?" preguntaba Patelliday con una sonrisa.

"Me parece buena idea, pero por cuestiones de tiempo creo que solo podríamos tener una" Rook daba su punto de vista.

"En ese caso lo haré yo, quiero ver de que están hechos los nuevos" decía Ben con un ligero tono arrogante.

"Ten cuidado Ben, algunos de ellos son huesos duros de roer" advertía Patelliday.

"Tranquilo magistrado, puedo con lo que me ponga en frente" decía Ben de manera confiada.

"En ese caso pelearas contra nuestra agente más prometedora"

Patelliday hacía un ademán con su mano y el grupo de reclutas se separó para darle paso a la que sería la oponente de Ben.

Llegando justo frente a Ben y Rook se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Rook Shar. La hermana de Rook llevaba puesto su traje de Plomero y lucía confiada y feliz de ver a su hermano de nuevo.

"Wat-Senn termino de ayudarle con su entrenamiento y dijo que estaba lista para terminar su formación como agente de tiempo completo, por lo que está en la academia para pulir sus habilidades" explicaba Patelliday

"Shar es bueno verte de nuevo" decía Rook.

"Lo mismo digo hermano. Hola Ben" respondía Shar y saludaba a Ben.

"Hola Shar"

"Entonces… ¿Voy a enfrentar a Ben?" preguntaba la Revonnahgander.

"Si. Solo espero que estés lista para perder" le retaba Ben.

"Jojojo. Yo no estaría tan segura de que será así" contestaba de la misma manera Shar.

"Guarden los insultos para el combate" decía Patelliday mientras guiaba a los dos hacía un espacio grande dentro de la sala de entrenamiento.

Los dos participantes estaban frente a frente, listos para llevar a cabo la pelea.

"Bien, ¿están listos?" tanto Ben como Shar asintieron "Comiencen!"

"Aquí vamos!" Ben activaba el Omnitrix y sin escoger un alíen especifico se transformó cubriendo la sala en un resplandor verde.

Cuando la luz se disipo en lugar de Ben se encontraba un alíen con forma de gorila, pero su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de bloques de juguete de color azul, rojo y amarillo con varias líneas negras recorriendo su cuerpo. El Omnitrix estaba en su pecho.

" **¿Bloxx? Meh puedo trabajar con esto"** decía Bloxx.

Cuando Bloxx dirigió la vista hacia su oponente se dio cuenta que Shar ya no estaba frente a él. Rápidamente se giró para buscarla cuando de repente su cabeza fue volada en pedazos, pero se regenero de manera casi inmediata. Girando en dirección de donde vino el disparo se encontró con Shar quien le apuntaba con un arma estándar de los Plomeros.

" **¿Con qué así quieres jugar eh? Bien!"** Bloxx estiraba su brazo en dirección de Shar.

La Revonnahgander se sorprendió y empezó a dispararle a la extremidad de Bloxx, pero cada vez que destruía parte del brazo este se regeneraba de manera rápida.

El brazo de Bloxx tomo el arma de Shar y la lanzaba lejos de la chica.

"Si no puedo ganarte con ataques a distancia, te derrotare en una pelea!" la hermana de Rook se lanzó contra Bloxx para enfrascarlo en una pelea a golpes.

" **Entonces te presentare a Kickin Hawk"** Bloxx presionaba el Omnitrix y una luz verde lo cubrió. Cuando se disipó en su lugar estaba un humanoide color verde, grandes manos con dedos amarillos largos, protuberancias de color amarillo/rojo recorriendo su brazos y partes negras en el cuerpo. Su cabeza tenía un diseño similar a una antorcha y tenía una especia de cuello de vestir alrededor. El Omnitrix estaba a la altura de su abdomen.

" **¿Qué? ¿Swampfire? Yo quería a Kickin Hawk!"**

Ben se había convertido en el alíen equivocado.

"Toma esto!" Shar empezó a enfrentarse a Swampfire en una pelea a puo limpio. La hermana de Rook hizo gala de su habilidad en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y estaba haciendo retroceder a Ben.

" **Eres… muy… buena…"** Swampfire tenía dificultad para enfrentarse a Shar. En más de una ocasión la chica le había asestado un par de golpes muy duros.

 _ **´Debo hacer algo, pero qué… eso es!´**_ Swampfire había ideado un plan para ganar.

"HAY!" Shar lanzó un ataque con su palma de arriba hacia abajo. Swampfire se había movido a un lado, dejando su brazo derecho para que recibiera el golpe.

*Slash!*

*Thud*

El golpe fue tan certero que el brazo de Swampfire había sido cortado de manera limpia. Eso demostraba la habilidad de Shar.

"Oh no!" Shar se horrorizó al creer que había herido de gravedad a Ben.

' _ **Cayó en la trampa'**_ Ben sonrió de manera confiada y activaba su habilidad para controlar las plantas e hizo que su brazo sacara varias lianas que atraparon a Shar la cual estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

" **¿Te rindes?"** preguntaba Ben con burla.

"Mmph… ngh… mmph" Shar trataba de zafarse de las lianas, pero estas probaron ser muy resistentes.

"Agh… me rindo"

Las lianas soltaron a Shar y una se conectó con Swampfire y volvió a unirse con él y luego volvía a ser Ben.

"Y esa es otra victoria para Ben Tennyson" decía el castaño con un tono arrogante mientras se acercaba a Shar quien estaba en el piso y empezaba a reincorporarse.

"Déjame darte una mano" decía de manera tranquila Ben mientras le ofrecía ayuda a Shar. La Revonnahgander le veía y con una pequeña sonrisa aceptaba su ayuda y se levantaba.

"A pesar de depender mucho del reloj, Ben sabe muy bien como explotar las habilidades de cada alíen que tiene" mencionaba Rook quien se acercaba a donde estaban los dos.

"Gracias por el halago Rook"

"No hay de que compañero, aunque deberías tomar mi consejo de entrenarte en tu forma humana, no queremos que pase algo como lo de Albedo"

"Tienes razón Rook y este viaje me ayudara a mejorar mis habilidades tanto humanas como la de mis transformaciones" mencionaba Ben con un tono de decisión "Quiero que este viaje me ayude a crecer"

Rook asentía a las palabras de su compañero mientras que Shar los veía con duda.

"¿Viaje? ¿De cuál viaje están hablando?" preguntaba la hermana de Rook.

"Oh cierto, tu no lo sabes. Luego de un evento que vivimos tanto Ben como yo, mi compañero decidió organizar un viaje a través del Universo para conocer varios lugares" respondía el magistrado Revonnahgander.

Los ojos de Shar se iluminaron al escuchar lo que estaban diciendo "Eso suena genial… ojalá pudiera ir…" decía con un pequeño deje de tristeza Shar.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" le preguntaba su hermano mayor.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Shar estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo Rook. Ben solo levanto una ceja al ver la escena.

"Dije que si quieres puedes venir, bueno, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo con ello Ben" Rook le preguntaba a su compañero.

Ben levantaba los hombros en señal de despreocupación "Por mí no hay problema entre más mejor, además creo que a Gwen y Kevin les gustaría la idea, en especial a Gwen de que haya otra chica en el viaje"

"¡¿En serio?!" Shar no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Estaba sumamente emocionada.

"Esa es una buena idea señorita Rook Shar"

La mencionada se giró junto a su hermano y Ben para ver a Patelliday quien entraba de nuevo en la sala de entrenamiento.

"Perdonen no pude ver como se desarrolló la pelea, recibí una llamada urgente de Max" decía el magistrado.

"¿Urgente? ¿Ocurrió algo en la Tierra?" preguntaba Ben con un tono serio.

"Oh no, nada de qué preocuparse. Me llamo para preguntar si ustedes todavía estaban en la proximidad de la base"

"¿Por?"

"Me dijo que había alguien que quería ir con ustedes" mencionaba Patelliday mientras una figura femenina entraba en la sala.

La chica que entro era una de la edad de Ben, con piel bronceada y cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo. Vestía una chaqueta de un tono rojo pálido con partes en color melocotón, unos pantalones cortos de color verde y unas botas marrones con partes plateadas.

Kai Green estaba presente.

"¡¿Kai?!" Ben estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su novia.

"Hola Ben" la chica lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

"No es que no me alegre que estés aquí, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaba el castaño.

"Sé que te dije que no quería venir, pero en realidad lo dije para que tú me insistieras… pero no lo hiciste" decía Kai con un lindo puchero "¿Por qué eres tan denso?"

"Jejeje" reía el castaño de manera nerviosa "Mmm… lo siento Kai"

"No te preocupes" la mencionada rodeaba el cuello de Ben con sus brazos y le daba un cálido beso "¿Aun estoy invitada a ir?"

"Claro que sí Kai" respondía Ben con un tono suave.

Kai solo sonreía por lo que decía Ben.

"Bueno, lo mejor será irnos para buscar a Gwen y Kevin" mencionaba Ben.

"Me acaba de llamar Kevin, ya están en la nave esperando por nosotros" hablaba Rook.

"Bien vayamos" decía Ben y luego se giraba para ver a las dos nuevas acompañantes con una sonrisa "¿Están listas?"

"Si!" / "Si!"

"Un momento, Shar ¿No necesitas empacar? ¿Y qué hay de usted señorita Kai?" preguntaba Rook.

"No tengo muchas cosas aquí en la base y mis pocas pertenencias están guardadas en un artefacto especial de almacenamiento que no ocupa mucho espacio" explicaba Shar.

"Me encontré con Gwen y Kevin antes de llegar aquí y les dije que iba a viajar con ustedes, Gwen se ofreció a llevar mis cosas a la nave y Kevin le ayudo" explicaba Kai.

"Bien! Entonces vamos que el viaje más genial nos espera!" exclamaba Ben con una sonrisa mientras salía en dirección de la nave seguido por Rook, Shar y Kai.

"Nos vemos magistrado Patelliday"

"Diviértanse chicos"

"Allá vamos!"

* * *

 **Listo chicos aquí está el segundo capítulo de esté fic.**

 **De nuevo, en serio mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. Como dije no tengo excusas, espero que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto en publicar.**

 **Ahora sobre la historia: Usare los nombres de los alienígenas de Ben en inglés porque algunas traducciones al español no suenan tan geniales como Piedra (Chromastone) o Halcón (Kickin Hawk).**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos y chicas.**

 **Bueno, no hay excusa. Casi un año me tomó escribir esto y no es porque haya perdido interés o algo por el estilo, es simplemente, bueno, simplemente pasó y en verdad pido disculpas por eso y evitare tomar otro año para escribir el siguiente. Lo que creo que voy a empezar a hacer es escribir capítulos más cortos para publicar más rápido.**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Bardockfloo: Gracias por el apoyo y una disculpa enorme por la tardanza.**

 **PinkieNeko09: Gracias. Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **BigDragon500: Aquí está el capítulo. Una disculpa por la demora.**

 **: ¿Qué chicas se te ocurren? Para ver si ya las tengo contempladas o agregarlas.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ben 10 no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: En el espacio**

 **(Rust Bucket III)**

Dentro de la nave se encontraba nuestro grupo de protagonistas los cuales estaban ahora si listos para seguir con su viaje.

Por un lado, estaban Kevin y Rook al frente como los pilotos designados.

Mientras Gwen estaba al lado de Kai y ambas chicas hablaban de manera amena.

Y por último estaban Ben y Shar hablando entre ellos.

"¿Dices que estuviste en la nave de los Contumelia y viste la creación del universo como tal?" preguntaba la Revonnahgander al castaño portador del Omnitrix.

"Así es" respondía Ben con una sonrisa confiada.

"Me cuesta trabajo creerlo" decía sin más Shar haciendo que el ego de en se desinflara.

"Pero es cierto!" recriminaba Ben indignado.

"Es que me cuesta trabajo creerlo, así de simple"

"Rook!" el chico le gritaba a su compañero "Dile, tú estuviste ahí conmigo, dile a tu hermana que vimos cómo era creado el universo" Ben le pedía al recién nombrado magistrado que le ayudara con su situación.

"Francamente suena difícil de creer Shar, pero Ben está diciendo la verdad esta vez" decía Rook con su típico tono formal y una sonrisa.

"Lo ves!" ahora Ben tenía una sonrisa hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo Rook "Un momento… ¿Cómo que esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad?" preguntaba indignado el chico.

"Bueno ¿Recuerdas la vez que dijiste que habías usado a Alíen X para reconstruir el universo?" hablaba Rook "Aún sigo sin creer eso"

"Pero eso también pasó!" decía Ben estresado.

"Pfft… jajaja!" reía Kevin escuchando toda la conversación "Vamos Tennyson, no sería la primera vez que exageras sobre tus historias"

"Agh! Con ustedes no se puede… soy el héroe que salvo al universo en más de una ocasión" reprochaba Ben haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Fufufu… como siempre tan infantil ¿No, Ben?" preguntaba Kai viendo con diversión la actitud del portador del Omnitrix "Me recuerda a cuando te conocí y te estabas transformando en Blitzwolfer" recordaba la morena.

"Ah cierto, cuando querías convertir a Ben tu mascota" complementaba Gwen con una sonrisa.

"Jojojo, eso no lo sabía" decía Kevin con una sonrisa burlona mientras pasaba el control de la nave a Rook y se giraba para quedar frente a Gwen y Kai "Por favor, sigan con la plática"

"Oye Kevin!" aunque Ben no estaba con ansías de que la recordarán esa historia.

"Ciertamente sería interesante conocer más acerca del pasado de Ben" secundaba Rook recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hermana.

"No tú también!" Y Ben mejor se rindió y dejo que los demás hablaran.

Ya luego el castaño entró en la conversación y pasaron un par de horas intercambiado historias.

 **(Unas horas después)**

Ahora los chicos estaban viendo por las ventanas de la nave mientras seguían viajando a través del espacio.

"Oigan" hablaba Kevin llamando la atención de todos "Y a todo esto ¿A dónde vamos primero?"

La pregunta del pelinegro hizo que a los demás les entrará la duda ya que Ben no había mencionado nada acerca del trayecto del viaje y todos entonces procedieron a ver al castaño el cual estaba comiendo unas papas con chile que quien sabe de dónde sacó.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Ben al ver como todos los demás le veían "¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?" y lo decía mientras se revisaba el rostro y efectivamente tenía un trozo de papa en una mejilla.

El cual procedió a quitarse y luego comérselo, para horror y asco de las chicas presentes.

"Queremos saber exactamente cómo se va dar este viaje" decía Kevin mientras veía a su amigo "Oye, déjanos algo a los demás" y el pelinegro tomaba las papas y también comenzaba a comerlas.

"Bueno, para ser honestos mi idea original era simplemente tomar el Rust Bucket y viajar sin rumbo, ya saben, a donde nos llevarán las estrellas" decía de manera despreocupada Ben.

"Porque no me sorprende…" decía Gwen con un suspiro sabiendo como era su primo.

"Eso podría hacer que el viaje sea más tedioso que nada" decía Shar.

"¿En serio pensaste solo en eso?" preguntaba Kai exasperada.

"Bueno, sí, pero el abuelo Max hablo conmigo y me pidió un par de favores" decía con nerviosismo Ben al ver las miradas de las tres chicas.

"¿Y?" pedía Gwen con un tono serio esperando que Ben siguiera, asustando más a su primo castaño.

"B-bueno… me pidió que revisáramos algunas zonas que necesiten de intervención de los Plomeros, y que también visitemos algunas bases de los Plomeros para revisar que todo esté en orden" explicaba Ben.

"Oh vaya, poniéndolo de esa forma este viaje también serviría para asegurarnos de que las cosas en la galaxia estén en orden" decía Rook.

"Podremos conocer a los demás miembros de los Plomeros" ahora era Shar la que hablaba.

"Y no solo eso, también quería visitar a Azmuth para hablar de algo acerca del reloj" decía Ben.

"¿Acaso vas a pedirle de nuevo que te dé el Control Maestro?" Kevin cuestionaba.

"No… bueno sí, pero igual no creo que me lo dé…" respondía Ben ligeramente desanimado.

"¿Entonces?" volvía a preguntar el pelinegro.

"Voy a hablar con él y pedirle que reinstale la función suprema en el reloj" revelaba Ben haciendo que Gwen y Kevin abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa mientras que a los demás solo les entraba la duda.

"¡¿Estás loco?!"

"Ben! ¡¿Qué no recuerdas lo qué pasó la última vez?!"

Kevin y Gwen se exaltaron al escuchar lo que quería Ben, haciendo que Rook, Kai y Shar se sorprendieran por las reacciones.

"Lo sé, lo sé y no, no me he olvidado de lo que pasó la última vez Gwen, pero recuerda que antes el Omnitrix estaba ligado a la Corriente Codon, lo cual fue el factor que hizo que las transformaciones Supremas se volvieran seres vivos"

La explicación de Ben llamó la atención de Rook.

"¿Formas Supremas?" se preguntaba el revonnahgander en voz alta "¿Las mismas que usaba Albedo?"

"Así es, originalmente Albedo fue el creador del Ultimatrix el cual luego obtuvo Ben así que po un tiempo el utilizó las formas Supremas" explicaba Kevin.

"Pero en una ocasión las formas Supremas que Ben tenía se desprendieron del reloj y amenazaron con matar a Ben"

"¡¿En serio?!" tanto Shar como Kai se sorprendieron por lo que escuchaban.

"Si, pero todo se resolvió al final" decía Ben con una sonrisa.

"Aunque dejaste libre a por lo menos cinco alienígenas super-evolucionados" decía Gwen.

"Detalles, detalles" contestaba de manera despreocupada Ben "Confió en ellos, solo buscan su lugar en el universo"

"Pero de todas formas Tennyson ¿No sería peligroso volver a agregar esa función al reloj?" preguntaba Kevin.

"No lo creo, el Omnitrix ya no está conectado a la corriente, el propio Azmuth me lo confirmó y que ahora la base de datos es digital, por lo que al no tener ADN real en el origen no es posible que las formas Supremas obtengan vida" explicaba Ben sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras.

"Wow… ¿En verdad pensaste tú solo en todo eso?" preguntaba asombrado Kevin.

"Oye! También puedo decir una que otra cosa con sentido, ¿sabes?" recriminaba Ben "Aunque no estoy muy seguro, pero por eso me gustaría hablar con Azmuth y que él lo confirme"

"Bueno… no perdemos nada con intentarlo" decía Gwen

"Decidido! Cuando tengamos la oportunidad visitaremos a Azmuth"

"Vaya, no sabía que tú antes usaras las formas Supremas" hablaba de repente Rook "Cuando las vi en acción quedé sorprendido, sí que serían una ayuda importante"

"Si, lo sé!" decía Ben emocionado "No puedo esperar a probar las formas supremas de algunos de mis aliens"

"Veo que se puso emocionado ante el prospecto de nuevas formas alienígenas" Kai tenía una sonrisa al ver el estado anímico de Ben.

"Siempre se pone como niño en dulcería cuando se trata de algo que le gusta" decía Gwen.

"Aunque debes admitir" decía Kevin "Si que sería interesante ver una forma suprema de Atomix o Alíen X o de algún otro" el pelinegro comenzaba a imaginarse a otras formas de Ben con alguna nueva apariencia.

"Verdad que sí!" Ben hablaba desde su parte de la nave.

"En lo personal me gustaría ver a Four Arms o Bloxx con una forma Suprema" daba su opinión Rook.

"Yo quiero ver a Blitzwolfer con una de esas formas Supremas de las que hablan" ahora era Kai la que opinaba.

"Por supuesto que te gustaría ver a ese alíen en específico" decía Ben con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Cállate Ben" respondía Kai con una sonrisa.

"En lo personal me gustaría ver a uno de los 10 primeros, como Heatblast o Stinkfly o XLR8 con una forma Suprema" decía Gwen.

Cada uno estaba dando su punto de vista cuando se giraron para ver a Shar la cual no había dado su opinión.

"¿Qué?" preguntaba la hermana de Rook.

"¿Algún alíen que te gustaría ver con una forma Suprema?" preguntaba Ben con una sonrisa.

"La verdad es que casi no sé sobre tus transformaciones" decía Shar "Así que no sabría decir que alíen, aunque recuerdo un poco al que usaste cuando peleaste contra el maestro Kundo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?" trataba de hacer memoria Shar.

"¿Te refieres a Kickin Hawk?" preguntaba Ben.

"Si, ese."

"Si que sería interesante ver eso" decía Rook "Sin contar que tienes más formas que lucirían geniales con una forma suprema"

"Bien, basta de charla y digan hacía donde vamos primero" decía Kevin quien tomaba control de la nave de nuevo.

"¿Qué tal si vamos primero al planeta de Wildmutt?" decía Ben "El abuelo Max me dijo que instalaron una base de los Plomeros allí y al parecer ya tienen problemas"

"¿Vulpin? ¿En serio?" preguntaba Kevin "Ese lugar apenas es habitable, ¿Por qué pusieron una base de los Plomeros allí?"

"Había escuchado algo acerca de eso, al parecer los desechos que tiran en Vulpin se han vuelto una especie de "tesoro" químico para los saqueadores que buscan nuevas vías de causar caos" explicaba Rook.

"Entonces a pongamos curso a Vulpin!" anunciaba Ben.

"Alto ahí Ben, primero debemos conseguir trajes especiales para poder estar en Vulpin sin riesgo alguno" decía Gwen.

"¿Y en dónde conseguiríamos esos trajes?" preguntaba Kai.

"Yo conozco a alguien" decía de repente Kevin ganándose la atención de todos.

"Por supuesto que tú conoces a alguien…" decía Gwen viendo a su novio "¿Deberíamos prepararnos para algún inconveniente?" preguntaba la peli-naranja viendo a su novio.

"Esta vez no…"

"…"

Pero Gwen seguía viendo a Kevin.

"Bueno, está bien… quizá sí, quizá no" decía Kevin no muy convencido.

"Está bien… si" se rendía al final el pelinegro "Por si las dudas si hay que prepararnos"

"Bueno, en ese caso ¿A dónde?" preguntaba Rook.

"Buscamos a un sujeto llamado Don Baratijas" decía Kevin.

"Vaya nombre…" interrumpía Ben.

"Cállate Tennyson" respondía Kevin "Ejem… como sea, Don Baratijas es una persona que tiene varios artefactos y es alguien que le encanta negociar"

"¿Y cuál es la artimaña de este sujeto?" preguntaba Gwen.

"¿Es qué no confías en mí?" preguntaba Kevin con una cara dolida.

"…" pero Gwen solo le dedicaba una cara de palo haciendo que Kevin se pusiera nervioso.

"Argh está bien, está bien… Don Baratijas siempre está dispuesto a negociar, pero en casi todas las ocasiones pide favores para buscar más artefactos extraños a cambio de los que ya tiene"

"Entonces si él tiene lo que buscamos, para que nos lo dé, ¿debemos ayudarlo a encontrar otras cosas para reemplazar lo que regala?" preguntaba Kai.

"Así es" decía Kevin.

"¿Y eso en qué lo beneficia a él?" preguntaba Shar.

"Él ya contaba con varios artefactos extraños, pero como no es una persona que se sepa defender muy bien empezó a pedir ayuda de quienes lo buscaban y al final le resultó pues Don Baratijas es muy bueno para encontrar cosas raras por la galaxia" explicaba Kevin.

"¿Y cómo lo encontramos?" preguntaba Rook.

"Debemos buscar una nave que parezca una casa rodante de las antiguas" decía Kevin.

"Encontrar eso en el espacio será muy difícil" decía Gwen.

"Por suerte he estado en contacto con Argit y él me dijo que la nave de Don Baratijas estaría cerca" hablaba Kevin.

"Eso sí que es suerte" decía Kai.

"He detectado una señal de auxilio proveniente de los anillos de Saturno" hablaba de repente Rook llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué posibilidades hay de que ese sea Don Baratijas?" preguntaba Ben con burla.

"Con nuestra suerte no lo descarto" Gwen se daba una idea de lo que venía.

"Oh vamos, no creo que sea él, sería mucha coincidencia" Shar intentaba darle sentido a lo que escuchaba.

"Tengo una imagen" decía Rook quien proyectaba la imagen y justamente aparecía una casa rodante a mitad del espacio siendo atacada por varios rayos laser que provenían de una nave que aparentaba ser un barco de piratas.

"¡¿En serio?!" Shar no podía creer lo que veía y Kai estaba igual.

"Sip, definitivamente esa es la nave de Don Baratijas" decía Kevin "Rook, no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos hacía allá" decía el pelinegro.

"Entendido!"

"Bien, es hora de ser héroe!" decía Ben emocionado por lo que venía.

Primera misión en el espacio:

Ayudar a Don Baratijas!

…

…

…

…

…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí el tercer capítulo para los que estén siguiendo está historia.**

 **Una vez más, en serio, en serio pido perdón por la tardanza. Sigo sin creer que me haya tomado casi un año publicar el tercer capítulo. Es como si cada año me decidiera sacar uno, pero hare lo posible por evitar hacerlo más de esa forma.**

 **Bueno ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


End file.
